Lucys story
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Lucy has a much scarier, much more of a backstory then you can imagine and when she goes to save her one true love. How will things turn out for everyone? Really long one shot. Read and review! Hope you like!


Nobody POV

In the year x777 on an island in a small village called windmill village. There were two children who were the best of friends and made a promise to become the king and queen of the sea. But they were separated because one was taken to the continent of magic to live their life. There that person grew up and joined a guild and gained the power to use magic. But it would be strange to start here so let's go back to the beginning…

Lucy POV Age: 5

Mother was taking me to meet her sister Makino. Supposedly she lives in the outer continent. The place that's ruled by; marines, government, and pirates. I couldn't wait to explore the island, and luckily were staying here for a few years as papa builds up his business. It's going to be so much fun! Suddenly we heard the captain say that we're here. I ran to the head of the ship and saw we'd docked at the wharf on the island in the village. I ran to the bridge to get off the boat and ran down it. And there I waited for my mum. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. We stopped at a moderate sized café with the name Makino's café. We opened the door to see a bunch of people laughing, drinking and having fun. Suddenly my mother pulled me to the front bar. I followed her looking around in awe at all these people, and the fun they were having. Suddenly I bumped into the back of my mom's legs. I looked around them to see her hugging a lady with green hair and an orange bandana. I knew from the pictures this was my auntie Makino. I tugged on my mom's skirt and she looked down at me, so did my aunt. Then my mother turned back to Aunt Makino and said "Makino, meet my daughter Lucy." She looked down at me.

Then crouched down to my level and she said "Hello Lucy-chan. I'm your aunt Makino." And she smiled at me.

I smiled back then said "It's nice to meet you aunt Makino!" she squealed and then pulled me into a hug shouting something about me being 'totally super cute' I couldn't catch much as I was struggling to breath. When I finally got out of her hold I hid behind mothers legs again because I was now very scared of my aunt and her hugging strength. When finally I noticed two people looking at us. One was a man with a beard and red hair, while the other was a black haired boy who looked my age. I ran up to the boy and stuck my hand out to him. "My names Lucy Heartfilia! You look my age! Whats your name?!" I was blushing slightly at the way they were both looking at me. And when I was about to retract my hand another grabbed mine and began to shake it.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Its nice to meet you! Lets be friends!" he said.

"Sure I'd love too!" I exclaimed back and we grinned at each other. I knew for the next few months we'd become very close, this was a start to an awesome friendship…

Time skip: Two years later:

(A/N: LUCYS MOM IS DEAD NOW. BUT HER DAD NEEDS HER TO STAY IN WINDMILL VILAGE BECAUSE HIS BUSINESS ISNT AT ITS PEAK YET. SO SHES GONE BACK TO STAYING WITH THEM FOR ANOTHER FEW YEARS.)

Lucy POV

I can't believe Luffy went ahead and cut himself and right below his eye too. Sure I wanna go with Shanks too. But I know no matter what we do he won't take us with him. We're too young. I was fixing his cut up and when I finally applied the band aid. He just began to argue with Shanks. I sighed at him. Suddenly the door was slammed open. We all turned to see some guy boasting on how he is a mountain bandit. Then he started to insult shanks and his crew. And when they asked for booze. Aunt Makino said we had no more, saying that we'd given it all to the pirates. And then when Shanks even offered him an un-opened bottle. But the guy just smashed it over Shanks head. Then I growled at the man. He looked at me and walked towards me. "you want to fight girl? Huh?!"

"Sure dip-shit. But let's take this outside. Don't want to ruin the bar now do we?" I asked smugly.

"Of course. I guess I can listen to your very last wishes before I kill you." He added with a smirk.

"Really? Oh gee thanks!" I said with sarcasm. Then I grabbed my glass of water. And I was about to walk out, when Shanks grabbed my arm.

"Lucy stop its ok." He told me. "you're just going to get hurt." He added.

"Don't underestimate me Shanks. I'll be fine. Then I shook of his arm and moved to leave. Then I walked out. I stood across from the bandit. He had his sword out. Then he said "I'll be nice and let you make the first move girl."

"That'll be your demise sir." I said he just laughed.

"I'll take my chances!" he said. I shrugged then I put the cup of water on the ground I noticed that that everyone had all come to watch from behind me. I smirked then pulled off the key I wanted.

Then I called out "OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" Then I pushed the key into the cup and my magic circle spread out around me. And the sound of a doorbell rung through the whole area. Then a light surrounded me and then Aquarius appeared next to me.

"Huh?! Why'd you call me out stupid girl! Huh?! I was on a date with my boyfriend! What do you want?!" she yelled at me glaring. I pointed to the bandit and said "Aquarius. Could you tsunami him please?"

She looked over to him then back at me then said, "Sure!" she said a little too sweetly and with a glint in her eyes. Then she moved out here urn and pointed it at us and yelled "take this!" and the tsunami came. But it took me with it.

"Not me too!" I yelled as I cried because now all my clothes were going to get wet. When I finally got out of the water I began coughing. Then I noticed the bandit got up to. so I pulled out another key. "I SUMMON THE CRAB! CANCER!" then he appeared beside me with his usual 'ebi'. I pointe to the bandit yelling "Cut him down a few notches for me cancer!" He did a snipping motion and then he ran towards him. And in a blink of an eye the bandit was down and bleeding heavily. I told Cancer to go back and he did.

Suddenly I saw one of the other bandits come from behind me swinging a sword. I turned and grabbed my whip that I keep secured to my leg and I use it to block the attack. I pushed the bandit back and then I whipped it out to grab his sword and I pulled it from him. I re-secured my whip and then I grabbed the sword and got into a stance on which I was taught in my self defence classes mother made me take. I felt my instinct take over and my eyes turn into slits and I turned to the right side. Left foot in front of the right. Shoulders back. Head kept tall. And my right hand holding the sword by the hilt by my right cheek that almost even rested on my hand at the same time. And my left and on top of the blade stretched to the farthest it could reach. Then a bunch of others joined him in front of me. They all had weapons. Suddenly one came at me. I dodged by tuning to the right side the as he was behind me I jumped up and stabbed him through the back. I then turned again, and I swung the sword with me. Using it weight as I sped up and as they approached stupidly, they got sliced. Then I heard a gun shot and I pulled one of the other bandits in front of me. That bandit getting shot in the chest, he instantly died. I then used him as my shield as I ran towards the gunman. Then I dropped the guy as I was right in front of him and I sliced his throat, but before that he got me in the middle of my forearm with a bullet. I ignored it letting adrenaline take over and distract me from the pain. Then I did a back flip and I used the sword to keep me in the air and get and even bigger boost, by pushing it against the ground. Then as I landed I quickly turned swinging the sword again sticking the next guy through the stomach and he became two half's. I then swiped my feet under a man approaching from behind. And then I. Jumped stabbing him through the chest. Then from my position I then looked at the rest of the bandits with a glare that could rival medusa's and said "Piss off! Before I decide that mercy isn't one of my very few feelings!" They all yelled and scrambled back up the mountain. I sighed then I straightened up dropping the sword. I looked down at my dress, I noticed all the blood, "I guess I'm gonna need a bath then. Mom won't be happy with me." I mumbled.

Then I walked back over to the other people at the bar. When I got to then I looked up at them then I saw their shocked faces, some even had fear. I let my fringe cover my eyes and then I walked past them with my head down. I felt guilty. I'd just killed a few people. And though I knew it was wrong. I had too. They had endangered the island. It's what happens when people interfere with people I care about. And since I look up to Shanks I couldn't let that asshole bad mouth him. I felt tears prick at my eyes. But now they thought I was dangerous. They don't want me around anymore. Even Luffy was scared.

With that thought tears finally ran down my cheeks freely and I began to walk faster then I broke into a run. I ran to Makinos cafe. There I grabbed my stuff and packed it all with tears still streaming down my face. Then I felt my stomach rumble and on my way I grabbed this half eaten fruit I saw on the bar. Then I shoved the whole thing in my mouth. It was sickly sweet, with a bitter after taste. I swallowed it and then drunk a massive amount of water to wash away the taste. Then I ran out of the bar and went into the forest. I then stopped and started walking but then I thought about what happened. Then I began to cry again. I felt my heart breaking. The truth is that I really liked Luffy. I even decided to become his queen when he became pirate king. I thought of all my time at the island. When finally I tripped and tumbled down a hill. I got scratched and the gunshot wound from earlier was bleeding even worse. I couldn't stop my crying. But I got back up and began running again. Finally after running for what felt like forever. I finally stopped at a tree. It was large and had a thick trunk. I collapsed on my knees facing the tree and finally I cried out and I sobbed. 'They hate me! They think I'm a freak! They don't want a monster like me around' these thoughts plagued my mind and finally I screamed "I never asked to be a monster! I didn't want to be the devil! But I am! I'm sorry! Please forgive me for being born!" And I sobbed louder. Finally I began punching the tree losing it. I'm losing my mind. Finally I snapped. I grabbed for the hidden dagger in a sheath secured to the same place as my whip and I put it to my chest, just above my heart. "No one will care... No one wants me around... I'm useless... A waste of space... No point bothering anyone with my existence..." And as I was about to push the dagger in. Someone grabbed my hands.

"That's not true! I'm sure you have someone! And if you don't! You can have me!" I looked up to see a boy with longish black hair And freckles. He looked about nine years old. I stared at him in surprise.

"Why do you care?! I bet you don't! You just want hurt me as well! You wouldn't know what i'm going through!" I yelled at him trying to struggle from his grasp.

But he just gripped harder then said "I care because I know what it's like to be the monster! I know the feeling you get when you feel like your the devil, or the devils offspring! A waste of space! I know what it's like to wish you were never born! But I know your not useless! And even if we are monsters! we can be monsters together! So if you need it! You can have me!" I stared at him. I felt my heart break once more and then my tears started pouring again and I collapsed into the boys arms. He hugged me back. Then I winced at the pain of my wound. He pulled back and stared at me then he noticed my Armand his eyes widened. "Crap that's bleeding to much! Come on I'll get you fixed up." and he crouched down with his back facing me he was in a piggy back position. I nodded to tired to argue. I got in position and he grabbed my legs gently and lifted us up. Then he began running and yet it still felt easy. Smooth flying. Finally instead of looking around at the forest I leaned my head on his back listening to his steady heartbeat. it comforted me slightly. Finally we arrived at a shack of sorts and he banged on the door. A small man with a oval shaped head. He gasped at the sight of us "Dogra let us in! She has a gun wound at it needs to be treated immediately!"

"R-Right Ace!" And he let us through , also teaching me the mysterious boys name. He also called for another man named Magra to come help. He came over and gasped at the sight. He was large man. He quickly told Ace to put me on a futon. He did and then sat next to me and watched intently. I felt Magra come up to my arm.

Then he said "There is no time for pain killers. I'll just have to pull it out." He looked at me then said "I'm sorry this will hurt. But you have to stay still." I nodded. Then he grasped a pair of what looked like a cross between tweezers and scissors. Then he poured alcohol over them and then he glanced at me with pity. I quickly braced myself. And then he plunged the things into my skin. I forced my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. I felt him grasp the bullet and then rip the piece of metal back out of my arm. I bit back a scream. But I felt tears prick at my eyes. But I held them back. Then I felt something wet on my arm. At first the cold was comforting but then the stinging began and I gasped at the pain, and this time I screamed. I felt a bunch of people hold me down as I felt my eyes turn into slits. I was losing control of myself. You see when I get angry or I lose control of my feelings I become violent and my eyes usually turn into slits too. They ran away from me then I noticed my arm already strapped and not feeling as bad. Then I went to look at them. I saw how scared they were.

"Suddenly one of them shouted while pointing at me, "MONSTER!" I felt another thing inside me snap. And when I was about to go kill him. Ace punched him in the face.

"Don't call her that ASSHOLE!" He yelled at the man now lying unconscious on the ground I widened my eyes at Ace and then he turned towards me and said "Ignore that ass! Your not a monster!" Then he pulled me into his arms tucking my head under his chin. I felt my anger dissipate. My mood changed back to normal. I felt my eyes prick up with tears once more and I then began to bawl my eyes out. Sobbing into Aces shirt once more. He just kept on hugging me then he let go and in sudden movement picked me up bridal style. And he walked out and away from the small shack. He kept on walking but I just continuously cried. Then he stopped at another large tree. And he sat down with me in his lap. Rocking me back and forth slowly and just hugging me. Finally I stopped crying and looked up at him. He looked down at me and just smiled sadly at me "Sorry they said those things. I would of taken you somewhere else. But they were the only ones I could rely on to help you. Sorry." He apologised.

"I-It's not your fault. Please stop apologising to me. Oh, and my name is Lucy by the way, Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you fellow monster." I said the last part in a joking sense and we both laughed.

"I'm Portagus D. Ace. It's nice to meet you too. Fellow monster of mine." He said in a joking sense too.

"Y-Yours?!" I exclaimed and I blushed at him.

"Yep your mine! And I'm not letting go of you! We monsters stay together no matter what! And since as of right now we are the only monsters here. Your mine!" He explained and brought his face closer to mine. I blushed even brighter if that was even possible. He grinned at me and then kissed me on the cheek for like a whole three seconds! And then he pulled me into a hug. At that moment I swear I was about to have either a nose bleed. Or faint. But somehow I avoided both. However I didn't avoid the blush that reached to my ears. "Your blush is really cute Ms. monster of mine." I shut my eyes in embarrassment.

And then I had a devious idea. I smirked and then I pulled back from Ace and I kissed his cheeks and said "Well I just love the freckles on your cheeks Mr. Monster of mine!" And then I snuggled into his neck. But before I did I caught a glimpse of his tomato cheeks. I giggled into the skin of his neck. I knew me and Ace were gonna be happy together...

Time skip: One year later...

Lucy POV

I've been with Ace for one whole year now. And now I don't think I could live without him. I love him now. I know I'd never leave him. But I have to go train by myself for awhile. Sure Ace helps with physical stuff, and my rubber powers, that fruit I ate back then was actually one half of a devil fruit. Ace and I found out when a monkey threw a rock at me and it just bounced off me, I told him I just found the other half. But I'm pretty confident it was Luffy who ate the other half. Anyway I am strong but I need to learn to control my feelings, and I need to get better at celestial magic. as I am now I can only keep one zodiac spirit out for 5 minutes at most. And I needed to be stronger otherwise I could die in A battle against something strong. I want to be able to be strong enough to protect what I love. For what I wanted to do I'd probably need about a few years maybe a little more. I was sitting next to Ace my head on his shoulder. His head resting against mine as we sat there in comfortable silence. I moved my head off and he looked at me with his loving dark irises. "Ace I've been thinking about something."

"What is it?" He asked

"I think I need to go train for a while." I told him.

"That's cool I'll train with you." He said.

"No Ace, I mean I need to train alone. Sure there are things with physical strength, and my rubber can work with me on, and you've helped with my emotion instability. But I need to work on it more. I can't let my emotions control me and I need to work with my celestial powers too. Please forgive me for leaving but I have too. This way I'll come back and I won't have to worry about being so scared of losing control. Please Ace. I have to go." I explained and pleaded with him.

"I don't like it. But fine. How long will you be gone?" He asked with me his eyes looking downcast.

"Around a few years. But I swear when I come back. I'm gonna hug and kiss you and tell you I love you until you find it annoying!" I said with tears flowing out of my eyes.

He grabbed my cheeks and then said "I'd never find it annoying. Your my girl. I love you too. And very time you say it I promise to say it back with just as much love as I have for you right now!" And he kissed me. I felt all of his feelings in this kiss. Desperation, need, and love. I kissed back showing him my feelings too. My sadness at leaving him, my joy from him being mine, and my love for him that would never go away. Then we pulled apart out of breath. I smiled at him and we smiled back. Then he pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

Then we pulled away and then we walked to Dandan's. You see after they found out about my unstable emotions. They understood and let me stay. Though Dandan wasn't ecstatic about it. She was happy I was a girl at least. I went to the room me and Ace shared and I ran over to our shared futon. Which is how Ace found out I'm a very big on the whole sleep hugging thing. Then I packed all my things and I got up and I turned towards Ace who was leaning against the door way watching me. I picked up my small maroon suitcase and I rolled it over towards him and I leaned my head against his. Then he walked me to the edge of the clearing that Dandan's place sat. And then as I was facing the forest. I turned back to Ace and I saw his sad eyes once more. I grabbed him and pulled him down and I smashed my lips against his. And I wrapped my arms around his neck and then I pulled away and I grabbed my suitcase and turned back to see him still frozen blushing then I giggled and walked into the forest gesturing to him with a backwards wave.

When I was at least 100 meters into the jungle I put my hand down and I began my long walk. I then got to a clearing about an hour later. It had a stream running through it and a massive tree in the middle. I smirked to myself. Then I called out Virgo. "Virgo, can you hollow out this tree and create a suitable home for me can you bring the other stuff it need for it from the spirit world and can you stock a Chester draws with clothes for me. My others are getting to small even with my adjustments. Also make sure there is a clearing of trees and something I can use to open the roof so I can stare at the stars. Try to put my room on the top floor with my bed in middle so I have the best view too." She nodded and began work I left to go find something to eat. Virgo's really fast and she returned the spirit world permanently within two minutes. She's such a helpful spirit. I hunted a few fish and some vegetables and blue berries for desert. Then I went back and I saw a door for me to walk into. I did and there I found on the ground floor a living room of sorts. It had a large couch and in front of it was tv lacrima. It also had a book shelf. I loved it, I noticed there were electric lights. I wonder where she's getting the electricity from? Then I followed the stairs along the wall to the next room. It was a kitchen with all the appliances I could ever need. And I began to cook the fish for dinner. Then I went up to the next room and finally it was a bedroom with my writing desk and a bedside table. And I also had a lamp. then I noticed a button next to my extra large bed and I pressed it. Suddenly the roof opened up to a bright sky with a glass roof. I loved it. Then I saw the letter Virgo left. It said that the roof automatically closes at midnight each night, and stays closed unless opened manually by the button. The room also had tall windows that do the same thing. I then went back down stairs and sat down at my dinning room table in the kitchen. It could fit four people. I ate my food then I went to bed staring at the stars. It was already so late. I fell asleep in a good mood I'd start training tomorrow for sure!...

Time skip: around five years later

Lucy POV

I'm finally going back. I wonder how Ace is now?i can't wait to see him and I wonder how much pirate savings we have now? I can't wait to see! I wanna show him how much stronger I've gotten. And now it's literally impossible for me to lose control now except when the situation is literally life and death for me or someone I care about. The yeah I lose control on a whole new level than before. Compare me to a demon and I trump it, kind of out of control. I feel sorry for that lion that came at me and put me in that situation now. But now I'm cool. Also now I could keep my celestial spirits out for an hour at most and I can keep two out for forty minutes. But I still can't take the magical strain of three out it drains me too much, also my rubber powers were awesome, you can do almost anything! Except of course stay solid.

I was so into my thoughts I had already reached Dandan's I knocked on the door and then Dandan opened the door. When she saw me she pulled me into a hug and began sobbing. The others hugged me two. Then I noticed Ace wasn't here. "Hey where's Ace?"

"Oh he's already left with-" I cut them off as I ran out and ran to the tree that Ace met Sabo at. When I got there I climbed up and waited.

Finally I heard Ace's voice laughing and talking with someone. I jumped down just as they came through the clearing then I looked up and what I saw scared me to the core. There in front of me was not only Ace, but also Luffy. I couldn't believe it. Why? Why was he here all of a sudden I felt like a cornered animal. I needed to run. Now! I turned and began running but I could hear Luffy behind me. He was calling for me to stop. All of a sudden I felt something wrap around me, and I looked down to see two arms multiply wrapped around my waist. Suddenly I was pulled back and my back hit into the chest of Luffy's.

He was holding me and I struggled. I had to be free. I'd lose control if I saw his face because it'd show fear. That's all it'd ever do. But he wouldn't let me go and finally he pushed me to the ground and pinned me with my arms at my sides and my legs under his. I kept my eyes closed though. "Open your eyes Lucy! Look at me! Tell me why!"

"I won't! Your afraid of me! I saw how scared you were before! I left because I knew I'd only cause you trouble! I cant take looking at your face with that look!" I yelled scrunching up my eyes even more. Suddenly I felt something soft on my lips. I opened m yes in surprise to see Luffy was kissing me! What I don't understand. His eyes were open and there I saw only love in his eyes and sadness, and desperation. Then he pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I was never afraid of you Lucy. I was afraid for you! I knew about your emotion problem and I thought you might be unstable with grief afterwards! But you ran before I could try and explain and now more than four years later I'm gonna tell you right now. Lucy Heartfilia I love you! I always have! Ever since you first said hi when we were five! Do you understand how much grief I went through when you left! I looked everywhere! I refused to believe you were gone! Do you know that everyone else thinks your dead! I didn't believe it but god was I close to believing it Lucy! Your my fiancé! I will always love you! You promised you'd be my queen! Do you remember what you said Lucy?! Do you?! You said 'we'll be together forever and ever. And if we're ever apart. We'd find each other and be together once more. I promise you that.' I lived for those words Lucy! I searched for you everywhere! And I hopped maybe you'd search for me too. That maybe you got lost or kidnapped! But no! You didn't! I thought you were dead! I thought I lost the only person I ever loved! I know I'm young but I know I'd never love anyone else the same way! Lucy I love you then, now and forever!" He yelled. He was crying and his tears landed on my cheeks. And I began to cry too. Then he kissed me. I widened my eyes. And yet I did not want to struggle, but my love for Ace stopped me from reacting at all.

Then Luffy was pulled off of me and thrown towards a tree. He made impact. I looked up to see a furious Ace staring at him, then he turned to me and crouched down and pulled me into his arms and he lifted my face by putting his finger under my chin and lifting it up. He looked into my eyes and then he kissed me. And I wrapped my arms around his neck but this kiss felt different. It had love and worry but it also held a heartless reason, possessiveness. I guess it was him trying to get rid of any feeling of Luffy on my lips. But I didn't care. I kissed him back with passion and the feeling of me missing him all this time through the kiss. Finally we broke apart and Ace turned to Luffy who was sitting there looking at us with shock, sadness, and betrayal. I turned away but then Ace spoke. "Don't ever touch my girlfriend again Luffy. We may be brothers now. But don't think that'll stop me from breaking very bone in your body." He sounded so dangerous. I looked over towards Luffy to be surprised at the anger in his eyes.

"So what if she's your girlfriend! She's my fiancé! She promised to marry me! Not you Ace! She was mine before she was yours! I loved her first! And I still do! And I don't know if you know this but Lucy's magic makes her keep her promises! And she definitely promised me! You have no right to kiss her or hug her! She's not yours!" He yelled in pure anger. Ace looked down at me.

"Lucy is that true?" He asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry Ace! But he's right! I can't break my promises! I'm so sorry!" And I began sobbing into his shirt. He held me and tucked my head into the crook of his neck, and he did the same with his head.

Then he pulled away and he looked at Luffy and back at me, and then to him once more. "Luffy look. There has to be something we can do. I love Lucy more than I love my own life! If I lose her I won't be able to live! So tell me! I'll do anything!"

"I think I have an idea!" Luffy interrupted. "How about we let Lucy decide. But since right now it'd obviously be Ace and that's not fair. How about you guys have to try and win her heart. If I remember correctly Lucy only has two more months here. Within that time. We have to try and win her heart. Then at the end of time she has to tell us who she wishes to be with and then when she's of age she comes to find her preferred choice at this island waiting for her and then both of them will live together in complete happiness, and get married." He suggested.

Ace was about to disagree but then I shouted "That's a great idea! This way I'll be able to choose one of you and the other won't be able to argue and that way there will be no anger in the boy who did not get my love they can both still be brothers and not hate each other! Luffy your a genius!" Ace looked at me in confusion. "This will stop you two from fighting with each other. Please just do this for me" I pleaded with him. He sighed and agreed and then Luffy was by my side. And he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the tree.

I blushed at the contact, then Luffy said "I'm still calling you my fiancé just so you know. Your gonna be my pirate queen. No matter what happens." I turned tomato red from that.

Suddenly I was yanked from Luffy's arms into Aces "then I'm still calling her my girl friend and my girl." And he walked the rest of the way. Though I was continuously pulled between them as they carried me.

I jumped out of their arms and said "Well I'm going to my place now. You guys can come if you want." And then I grabbed my bag I left at the tree and began my trek through the woods. I went to Dandan's then I walked to the clearing and the tree. I turned towards them and smiled. "Welcome to my humble abode!" And I opened the door to the hollowed out tree and walked in. Then I said "Come on I'll show you around. And I pointed out the living room and everything in it. Then the kitchen. They were both in awe. Then I went up to my room and I showed them it. They all jumped around n the mattress like kids. Then I said "Hey guys watch this!" And I pressed the button. And then the roof opened to see the sky with oranges, blues, pinks, and purples all through it. Then I opened the window pointing towards the west to see the sun setting. We all sat on the bed and watched it. I felt myself get tired and finally I collapsed dreaming of a wedding where I had two grooms on which I will always promise to love...

The next mourning I awoke to see everyone still asleep. I giggled slightly and then I leaned towards Luffy and Ace. I moved some hair out of Luffy's face. I won't deny it. I still really like Luffy. And now with what he told me he may even be closer to Ace in this competition then either of them think. I then looked towards Ace. But I do love Ace with all my heart I know I do. Then I thought about my dream last night. It was a dream of marrying both of them. Was it a dream or was it a vision? I know I can't live without Ace. But Luffy. I don't think I could live without him either now. I sighed deciding to leave it there before my brain became overloaded. I quickly kissed Luffy's forehead and Aces cheeks. Them I moved away and went downstairs. I grabbed my dagger and went hunting. I brought back a bear and a crocodile. I skinned them and put the skins to the side to clean later. I'll sell them at Goa kingdom later today. Then I cooked the meet I also collected some berries and I milked one of the cows. I also picked up some vanilla sticks and took some of the milk and turned it into yogurt. Then I placed the berries in bowls on the table. Then I served large proportions of meet and set it up so you can just grab what you want and then eat it.

Then I went upstairs and woke up Luffy and then, I got to Ace and I poked his nose. And he stirred and then opened his eyes. Then he grabbed me and I squeaked in surprise. "You know I'm pretty sure you haven't kissed, hugged, or told me you love me to get annoying yet." He said with a smirk. I laughed slightly and then without warning I hugged him and kissed him and then I pulled away and kissed him again and again. I continued this for a whole two minutes before I pulled away and laughed again at his dazed expression. Then he snapped out of it "Hey that wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!"

"To bad!" And I ran downstairs him following me. Then I reached the kitchen and then yelled "Itadakimasu!" And began to grab food. Then I noticed Luffy's stretchy limbs. Then I commented. "Hey Luffy! Guess what?! I have rubber limbs like you do!" and I grabbed a piece of meat out of his hands with my stretchy arms.

"So you were the one to eat the other half of the fruit! I knew it! I wondered f it would work or if something would happen to each of us if you ate the other half. But it just looks like we share powers. That's cool! Wait a minute! Give me back my meat!" He yelled at me after his explanation.

"No way! I'm eating it!" And I shoved it in my mouth. But then the next piece of meat was snatched out of my hand I looked over to see Luffy wink at me and then devour my meat. I gritted my teeth but then began to laugh. "Y-You haven't changed a bit Luffy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I felt my stomach begin to hurt and tears prick my eyes. I just couldn't stop laughing. It was too funny! Finally I stopped to see him looking at me with a soft expression. I blushed slightly at that then I said "Well I have to go out. You guys can stay here if you wants just don't break anything. Bye!" And I went downstairs. And when I was about to leave two hands grabbed my wrists. I turned and saw Luffy and Ace.

"Let us come with you!" They said spontaneously. I shook my head.

"I have to go do something. Sorry guys!" And I left grabbing the skins and running off. Then I dragged them to Goa kingdom and went inside I sold the skins and then I went to restaurant and began to eat. I went to a candy shop and then I bought candy for Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Ace liked cinnamon candies, Luffy loves bubblegum, so I bought a bunch of each of those things then I went to a public transponder and called the number I had to call at least once a month.

"ring, ring- Hello this is Jude speaking." The sound of my papas voice said.

"Hey papa. It's Lucy. I just wanted to call and ask if everything is ok. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm very busy Lucy. I can't talk right now. But business is good. We are doing well. You. remember to come home in two months ok. I have to go now. Goodbye." And the line went dead. I sighed and put the transponder down. I looked the snail in the eyes. Then I sighed and I walked away.

I then walked to the castle. I had a meeting with the king. Again. You see awhile back, when I was training, I saved the kingdom from a pirate attack and ever since then the King contacts me and then he gives me jobs to take care of. He pays me large sums of money all the time so it's good to be able to get this work. But I didn't like it much, because the jobs usually involved me killing someone, or lots of people. Also the king was a very rotten person. Mean and cold. But the money is good so I don't complain. Over the time I've been training and doing these jobs. I've raised 45,000,000 berries and this job is my last and the tenth job. I make 5,000,000 each job. So I'll have 50,000,000 berries to give Ace and Sabo. I checked the tree the day before. The've barely gotten a 700,000 berries. That's barely enough to get a ship. Especially one that can serve the worlds best pirates. On which I knew they will become. This much might buy them a really good and strong caravel. I know that isn't much. But it's a good start off for them. They'll be strong I know they will. The whole marriage thing is something I really want to. Because I know as soon as I turn eighteen father will try to give me to one of his business partners to expand the company. I think this way ever since mother died. He's just cares more about his business than me. I was so into my thoughts I only knocked out of it when I reached the palace. I knocked on the main door. The butler opened it and then when he saw me he said the code phrase. Today's weather is just so glum right?"

"Yes but I like the rain." I answered back. The truth is it was a beautiful day. But of course code phrases are needed these days. The butler lead me inside and he showed me to the kings room.

He knocked and behind the door came a gruff "Come in." And then I entered when he saw me he sat up in his chair and smiled at me with fake niceness. "Lucile-san. Hello, thank you for coming." I told him my name was Lucile Lucasta. Just incase.

"No problem your highness. Now I know you know this is my last job for you. So what do you want me to do?" I asked with the same fake kindness.

His face turned serious, "Kill a wanted man who is living in Gray terminal. His name is Muto Hichika. You can keep his reward, I just want him off my land." He explained, while handing me a picture.

"What's his bounty? And why do you want him gone?" I asked.

"He stole from one of my citizens. We had him but then he escaped. And his bounty is 55,000,000. Can you do it?" My eyes widened. 55,000,000 he must be heaps strong. And that's enough together Ace and Luffy great ships. It'd be over 100,000,000 berries, with their already saved money.

"I will. Thank you for the job you majesty. Goodbye. I'll send you a letter of prof from the marines." And then I left grinning. I looked at the picture. He actually was very handsome but his eyes betrayed him with the evil glare he had. I felt like puking. But I stuffed the picture in my pocket and I went and rented a locker for my stuff.

;"Then I walked to Gray terminal. I asked a few people I knew if they'd seen him. Then a man named John, told me he saw him at the west side and that he had a property there. It had a purple door. I thanked him for the information with 2000 berries and walked away. Everyone here knew that, that was good money for people like these. So people always tried to help me out knowing that I always pay good money for info even if it's wrong. But I usually go back for revenge against that person if they lie so they know to just listen to me and only say the truth to me now.

Anyway I walked to the west side and found the residence easily I knocked on the door and it was opened by the man in the picture. I decided to pull the innocent girl act. "Hello mister! I was wondering if you could help me. See I lost my papa and I don't know what to do? Can I please stay the night here?" I saw an evil look come across his face and he let me in.

"That's fine. You can definitely stay the night. I'll help you find your papa tomorrow." He said with fake kindness.

"Oh! Gee! Thanks mister!" I said all cute and nice.

Then before he closed the door, he picked me up, and then shut the door, and I couldn't move. I tried to struggle in his grip but I couldn't move. There was no chance. I began to panic slightly. but then I remembered the dagger in my sleeve and I grabbed the dagger in my hands and slashed his face. He pulled back in surprise and then while he was distracted by his bloodied cheek I released my feet and then I grabbed the knife he had and stabbed him through his chest and he died instantly. Then I pulled it out threw it to the side and grabbed a pair of his boxers and a page shirt Of this guys. Then I grabbed one of the cloaks he has and I tied it around myself. I adjusted the coat to my size with scissors.

Then I put him in a bag and dragged the bag with me to marine headquarters. When I got there I went to the turning in area and then I showed them his face and they took him from he and gave me the reward and the letter and I walked away. I sent the letter to the kings private mail box. And then I picked up my stuff and I walked home. But before I got home I bathed in a nearby stream. And I washed the dirt off me. Guess it's all in a days work. Then I went home. When I got there I found Ace and Luffy all in front of the lacrima tv I have. I giggled gaining their attention when they saw me they launched themselves at me and hugged me. Then they both launched at me crying saying I was gone way to long. I just laughed and pushed them off and went and got changed and then came back downstairs and watched tv with them already forgetting today's incident, where he almost got the drop on me. I couldn't wait to surprise them with the money tomorrow.

I woke the the next day and found once again everyone was asleep. I smirked and dressed into a pair of black shorts, and a orange t-shirt that had the picture of a cute puppy saying under it 'I know I'm cute but stop looking where I'm placed!' I also put on a unbuttoned black vest. I also had on the original black and white converse, and fingerless gloves. I then left the house and went to the tree and I took all the money the boys collected and I took it back to my 'tree house' then I added it to the rest of the money I collected. They would now have 100,700,000 berries to buy a good ship. I'm glad I did this for them. I know they are gonna be ecstatic. I then woke up the guys and they all came down stairs we ate breakfast then I said "Guys I have a surprise. I've been working on it for the last three months. And originally it was only for Ace. But I'm sure your willing to share with Luffy, right?" They looked at each other and then back at me and nodded. And then said, "Well it's down stairs. Come on!" And they followed me down stairs. Then I showed them the sack of their pirate savings and said "You guys have about 700,000 berries in here." They began Congratulating each other as if it was a big feet. And for kids it probably was. But then I said "But you see if you add these" I put two suitcases on the table next to it. "You'll have a hell of a lot more."

"No way Lucy how much did you get us? Is it around 300,000? Then we'd have a whole 1,000,000! That'd be awesome!" Ace asked. The Luffy nodded. I laughed slightly.

"You know guys. I'll tell you a secret. of you get into the right line of work. It's a lot more you'd ever get from stealing from someone off the streets. Take me for example. For just ten jobs I earned you guys a hell of a lot of money and then on my latest job. Which was actually yesterday. i got the biggest amount of berries ever." I explained to them. They looked so surprised. Not scared surprised then they grinned.

"How much?! Tell us!" The yelled excited.

"Well this particular job was worth about 55,000,000 berries." I said calmly. Then they started laughing. That was until I opened the case with that amount in it. And then they just stared at it.

"L-Lucy... Is this real?" Ace asked as me picked up one of the piles.

"100% real. I just cashed in the guy yesterday. And then there is what I have in this case on which were the nine jobs before that. These jobs were easy ones though. I got 5,000,000 berries for each of those jobs and I earned you 45,000,000 berries. So now you have 100,700,000 berries. I hope that's definitely enough to get. A really great boat. Especially if you go to the right place." I explained to them. Then Ace put down the money and looked me in the eyes.

"What kind of jobs were these Lucy? I want you to tell me now!" He demanded with a pained look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ace I didn't become a child prostitute." I said. But then I thought 'but I was close to dying yesterday' I saw Ace visibly deflate as he sighed in relief.

"Thank god for that. But still what kind of jobs were these?" He asked with a more relaxed position.

"Assassinations, black market dealing, bounty hunting, stuff like that." I told him completely truthfully.

"WHAT! Lucy that's dangerous! That kind of stuff-!" He began ranting, but I interrupted him.

"Don't worry Ace. They were minor jobs, except the last one. That was a big fish. The rest were killing of a few stupid gangs, and just being the messenger for clients." I told him.

"What was the last one? And who hired you?" Ace asked.

"The king did. After I saved his kingdom from a bunch of out of control attackers. And then from then on he gave me jobs. Ten altogether. And the last one was a man named Muto Hichika, he had a bounty of 55,000,000 I killed him and took him to marine headquarters. The king let me keep his bounty. And now I'm out of his hair and he's out of mine. No more jobs." I explained.

"What happened on the job? You didn't have any wounds yesterday. And I doubt someone with that kind of bounty is that easy to kill." Ace asked me.

"Your right. You see idea was, pull innocent lost little girl look. And then make him let me in to stay the night and then as son as he closed the door I'd attack. But instead he got the drop on me before he closed the door. Seemed as if he didn't care what people saw. I should of anticipated that. And then things got bad. He almost killed me but I stopped him before that obviously-" I explained but then Ace and Luffy interrupted me.

"HE ALMOST DID WHAT! ASSHOLE! Are you ok! Are you hurt! Did he do anything to you!" They both demanded answers.

"Let's say it's something I'd like to forget. But this stuff happens in that line of work. I just have to remember that he didn't get me. Only got really close to doing so. So I got over it. But it's still not a nice memory for me. So please can we not talk about it?" I pleaded. I wasn't lying, it really was really hard to think about it. They understood me, and just hugged me. Then afterwards we all celebrated the money I'd earned now. We decided to leave the money in a safe in my tree house. Then we went hunting for lunch and to go see Dandan...

"Then next mourning I was shaken awake and then I opened my eyes to see Luffy. I got up and noticed Ace wasn't awake. I looked at Luffy. "What time is it?"

"2:00 in the afternoon. And before you scream. It's ok. If you remember we went to bed at like 4:00 in the mourning watching movies." He explained. Oh yeah he's right.

"Alright I'll wake the Ace." I said as I moved to wake Ace. But a hand stopped me.

"Don't I have something to show you. Please I just want it to be us." He said pleadingly. And then he gave me the puppy dog look that I never could say no too. Even after all these years.

"(sigh) Fine. I'll go with you Luffy." Then he grinned and I smiled back. Then he dragged me out of bed and I told him to wait downstairs as I got dressed. He agreed and then I got into a black shirt, and denim overalls. I put on my usual converse and tied my hair into I high ponytail. Then I headed downstairs. I saw Luffy on the couch silently waiting. That's a rare sight. "Luffy I'm ready." He turned and then he grinned with a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Alright. Come on." And then he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door and then I began to walk beside him. And even though I pulled a little. He refused to let go of my hand. I blushed slightly at this but I ignored it. Finally he said "Close your eyes." I complied and then he pulled me. He covered my ears too. Then finally he stopped and released my ears. All I heard was rushing water. "You can open your eyes." I did and what I saw was amazing. It was a beautiful water fall with a river stream running off towards who knows where. Then I felt my hand be tugged slightly and I turned to see Luffy. And then I noticed the thing behind him. It was a wooden table with two carved chairs. They looked fit to fit a King and a Queen. The food looked like the quantities piled to the sky. I looked back over to Luffy. "It's our thrones. Well what I hope will be like it. Do you like it?" he said. I hugged him.

"Oh Luffy! It's beautiful! I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Really?! Yay! I'm glad I was working on this almost all of the day before yesterday. And a bit this mourning. I'm so glad that you love it Lucy! I love it too! But the thrones mean nothing if your not by my side you know. So come. Sit with me. My queen!" He said all gentlemanly. Then he grinned. I grinned back. Then we walked to the table together and ate to our hearts content. Then we just sat and watched the sky and the clouds. Finally I looked over to Luffy to see him staring at me. Those loving ebony black irises staring at me. I couldn't look away. I saw him move closer to kiss me but I turned away my head.

"I'm sorry. But I just can't. I may have liked you a long time ago Luffy, but I love Ace so much more. I'm sorry." I told him and I ran away.

Time skip: two months later

Lucy POV

I can't believe it today is the day I'm leaving. I'm going home. I turned to see both ace and Luffy fast asleep. I smiled softly at them then I woke them made them breakfast as usual. They were really quite. I gave my bags to Virgo and she held them in the spirit world. Then we walked to the wharf and sat there waiting for the boat to dock in. Finally Ace stood up and yelled, "Lucy today is your last day! Tell us! You need to decide! We want to know!" I flinched and looked over at them then I sighed. And kept silent. Then I heard the boat dock. I stood up and I turned towards them. They both looked desperate now. And then I felt it I let my emotions out and the dam broke. I turned to them.

"I've made my decision. Luffy, I love you. But only as friend. I love Ace, I'm sorry." I said. I saw Aces relieved face and Luffy's face, it showed understanding?...

"It's ok. I kinda suspected. But promise me that when I'm pirate king you have to rule beside me as my sister, you too Ace." Luffy said.

"Then it's decided. When I turn 17 you Ace has to come find me. My country is Fiore. Come find me and we'll get married!" And I hugged them and I kissed Ace. I'm happy now. I'd see them five years. And i'll get married. I couldn't wait!...

Time skip: five years

I was struggling in the fight against fairy tails second master, and Grimore hearts current master. I saw Natsu getting beat up and I began to shake. How dare he hurt my nakama! How dare he hurt Fairy Tail. I won't let it slide and I did the one thing I wished I would never have to do. I pulled out my heart earrings that cancelled my devil fruit powers and it's effects. And I yelled "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" And I launched my stretched fist and I punched him in the face. He was pushed a good ways back from my punch. I was breathing heavily. Then I ran to Natsu and stood in front of him. "How dare you hurt my nakama! If you want an opponent it shall be me! I refuse to let you hurt Fairy Tail! You've pushed me so far! I've lost it now! You'll face me now! And I'll destroy you!" I yelled at him. Suddenly I saw him ready a massive blast and shoot it at me so I deflected, "Gomu Gomu no Ballon!" And I puffed up and deflected the attack with ease. Then I blew out the air and then I stared at him with my most dangerous glare ever. He looked so surprised even a little fear was in his eyes. "Come at me dip-shit." I growled. He glared and then began launching smaller bullet attacks at me I dodged each one and then when he stopped for a moment I yelled "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" And I hit his chest and he was launched int the wall behind him. I was breathing heavily. I was already wounded and I hadn't used these powers in a long time. "Second Gear!" And smoke began to come off my body and the colour pink seemed to glow off of me. And then he came out of the rouble and stared at me even more. Then I got int the position, legs bent, one hand in a fist behind and the other in front stretched forward with my palm facing him. Then he began to launch bullets out of me. But I moved to the side in the usual record time. That he could not see me. And then I yelled "Jet Pistol!" And I smashed into him then I came up beside where he was pushed back and did it again, and again. I was tossing hi. Around with my punches. Finally I stopped and I yelled "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" And both of my fists grew and raised to the sky. I jumped up and then I began smashing into Hades with all my power. And then finally I stopped and I fell to the ground. I landed on my feet. And then walked over to where Natsu and the others were watching in total surprise. And I collapsed in front of them and I pulled my team. Into a hug and said "I'm glad your ok..." And then I fell into the darkness. Letting it take me and comfort me. The last thing I heard was Natsu's voice yelling for me to be ok...

I woke the next day sun shining through the tent material and in my eyes blinding me slightly. I noticed I was covered in bandages. And I smiled remembering yesterday. I saved everyone. I'm glad I did, I'm also worried on how they'll react to my powers. I saw my earrings next to my bed. I sat up and put them in my ears. Then I dressed into an orange shirt, and a red skirt, then I placed on my black flats. Then I took a big breath and went outside. I saw everyone was in bandages and getting treated. I even saw Erza in a nurse costume. I laughed slightly and that brought the attention of Wendy to me. She turned and when she saw me she gasped and then she called out "Lucy-san!" and she ran towards me and hugged me. I gritted my teeth slightly at the pain. But I ignored it and hugged her back. I glanced up to see everyone staring at me. I blushed me and Wendy parted and I stared at everyone.

"W-What?..." Then my whole team came at me and hugged me. Happy launching at my chest, again ignored the pain, and then Gray came and he wrapped his arms around my left side, Erza came next and did the same to my right. Then I was hugged by the front by Natsu. I hugged them back happily. They accepted me! They don't think I'm a freak! Then they let go of me and I saw master in front of me.

He then began crying and then he grinned, "Lucy child. You've saved us from the destruction of Grimore Heart. I could never thank you enough." He said through his happy tears.

"But you don't have to thank me master. I'm in the guild too. I can't let anyone hurt our guild. I love it to much!" I exclaimed and then I grinned. "But there is two things you can do for me."

"Anything child." He said grasping my hands.

"Well for one, finish the exam. And second..." he looked at me expectantly.

I...Want...MEAT!" I yelled. Raising my hands in the air then I smelled cooking pig and I looked over at the meet being cooked. "C-Can I eat that?" I said pointing at it.

"S-Sure, you can have so-" master started but I cut him off.

"MEAT!" And I ran at the sizzling massive pig. Then I grabbed it off the fire and I began to speed eat it. Then I finished and left alone the bones, licking the crumbs of my fingers and sides of my mouth. Then I turned back to everyone with a grin "that was an awesome entrée! So where's the main?" I asked looking and trying to smell for it.

"T-that was the main. For all of us..." Some random person commented.

"What! Seriously! That was nothing! Ahhh! Now I'm hungry again!" I whined.

"You just ate a whole monster pig!" Everyone shouted at me.

"T-That was a monster pig?! It was so small!" I shouted in surprise.

"If your not happy with it! Get your own food!" They shouted at me.

"Ok." I said walking into the forrest. Then I hunted six crocodiles from a river, and 10 massive fish. And seven more of those monster pigs. I also grabbed 28 of these massive monkeys that were the size of like three gorillas put together, and it grabbed about nine of these giant birds. Then I made a massive fire pit and I made special stands to cook the meat on. Then I skinned plucked and skewered each piece of meat. Then I ran back over to fairy tail with a thickish stick. "Hey Natsu! Can you light this stick for me?"

"Yeah sure Luce! But what for?" He asked

"I need to light my fire pit" I answered. He nodded lit the stick and then he asked if he could eat with me. I looked at him. "I guess it's ok for you to have one of those pigs. But that's it! ok?!" I said. He nodded slightly scared of the tone I used with him. Then I grinned at him and then I ran back over to pit. Natsu behind me. When I reached it. I lit the pit and then I dragged the meat out from the spot I put it on top of all the skins. I noticed Natsu was just staring shocked at all the meat. I stretched the meat up to the high stands I put up. Of course before I started hunting I took my earrings off. Then I watched the meat silently. Finally it was cooked I took one pig off and handed it to Natsu who was still standing there shocked. I,laughed slightly and he knocked out of it. Then he began asking how I caught that much and stuff I just ignored him. I was eating right now. I glared at him. And he seemed to get the message and began eating his meat silently. Well not talking anyway. Within about 10 minutes we were both finished. Then I answered all his questions with the same answer "I'm strong." And then I'd go back to looking at the fire. "Hey Natsu. Could you eat the fire for me?"

"Sure!" And he sucked it all up. Then I left the massive stands the way it was. Maybe I'll use them next year. I walked back with Natsu to the rest of Fairy Tail. And as soon as we got back Natsu started boating about how much food I caught everyone was so surprised. and then they all stared at me.

"What? Using my powers tire me out and make me seriously hungry. And look." I took of the bandages And it showed all my wounds gone and one where his bullet thing nicked me on the arm. Was now just a scar. A faint one too. "When I eat meat it heals me. It's just how it is." And I looked away.

"Lucy how long have you had these powers?" Erza demanded an answer. I looked up and sighed.

"Since I was 5." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded again.

"Because people around here don't accept my powers. They're seen as a freak of nature here." I explained.

"Wait what are your powers? Isn't it magic?" She asked again.

"No. It's not magic. It's a devil fruit power. Zone type. I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit. It turned me into a rubber human. And now i'm stretchy." I said.

"A d-devil fruit! They're from the other continents! They're from the place with the four seas. The one that is corrupt! And is ruled by a world government and the marines." Master exclaimed surprised.

I began to tell my story, and my eyes glazed over as I did. "Yes. I pretty much grew up in that continent. It's very dangerous. To survive your life must be boring. And to have an adventure. You must become either a marine or a pirate, where you stake your life on your dreams everyday. I lived there for 7 years. And I've almost died trying to catch dinner. I've become friends to one of the four pirate emperors. I've worked in the line of assassinations and the black market between the age of 7 and 12. I've staked my life on trying to have an adventure over there and it got me almost injured, called a monster, and almost on the brink of death, or in horrible situation. I've lived in the conditions that most people would give up in. I've seen poverty and rotten people taken to a whole new level. You guys think the slave problem here is bad right. Well go over there. They have slave auctions. And they pay off the marines to keep it going so no one reports it ever. They also have these things called celestial dragons. They are people who are descendants of the creators of the world government. They don't deserve such a title. And yet they think they are so amazing. That they don't have to breath the same air as us lowly humans. They wear these domes around their heads. God I hate them. But if anyone dares to hurt them. They call the marines and then an admiral, which is the marines strongest powers, and whole fleet of ships to destroy that person, or group of people. Life over there is hell. The marines say they fight for justice. But there is no justice. The only reason for a lot of pirates become pirates is because one; they have a dream, they want to feel free, and they don't want to follow orders. And these things create wars that could destroy whole countries. This world births a generation of monsters. People who are so strong. Just for saying a few words will it change a whole country. It will stop and/or bring conflict throughout the ages. Wars that could destroy the world. People that could destroy the world. Or rule it. That world is completely different from this world." I stopped and showed them the back of my neck revealing a symbol with a circle in the middle and it looked like a sun. "This is the symbol of the sun pirates, and the man who released slaves from the scrutiny of the celestial dragons. You see on my boat home it was hijacked and they took hundreds of passengers. Then we were sold at an auction. I was unfortunately sold to a celestial dragon. And I was under their ownership for a year before fisher tiger, a fishman. Saved us and broke us all out. I did not wish to join him. But I would do anything to get rid of that mark. So I begged him to let me wear his mark but not join him. I could not. I had to go home and tell Papa I was ok. He agreed and understood my dilemma. I wanted the mark gone but I could not get rid of it. Then at the age of fourteen I came home. To find papa angry with me and at the mark. We also tried to remove it with healing magic but it didn't work so papa made me always wear my hair down. Then at the age of fifteen I left. Met you a few months later. And now I'm seventeen. I'm here with my family. My life was hell back then. You see they had these collars that if you tried to remove it would blow up your head. The chains that I dragged along was nothing to laugh at either. But now I am free so it's nothing to be angry about now. I met allies in that prison. Such as two of the current war lords. And I met a bunch of fish men that I still am in contact with when I can be. You see once a year I usually call all of them via transponder. Make sure they are ok, stuff like that. To be allied with people is to be their aid when they need it. I don't need to call them or anything. But I do anyway. And through those allies I've been aquatinted with many more allies. If I wanted I could call everyone of them here to my aid and let's just say it's nothing to laugh at. Especially with this mark on my neck. I makes me one of their own. So if I ask of them they will come to my aid. I have made allies for the sun pirates ten fold with my connections. And I say that means they value me to an extent. I could have run away back to them when I ran away. And really I was planning on it. But I decided against it. You see I'm waiting for someone. They're supposed to come find me. And until then I decided to wait for them here. That's been my life so far. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But how could I? I thought you might shun me for it. And I just hope now you won't to just that." I finished my story and looked up at them all. I saw some of them crying. While others had hard stares looking away. Some of them were even shaking in anger. Namely Erza, Natsu, Gray, master, and also Gildarts. Then Gildarts looked up. I still couldn't get over how much he looked like Shanks, But there were differences. Gildarts walked towards me. And then he pulled me into a hug.

Then he said "That must of been torture for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you." As soon as I heard that I burst into tears. I cried and cried.

"Your right... I was so scared... I felt like I had no one in my corner for a long time. For so many months I was the personal lapdog of one of those monsters. And then I made friends, allies. Do you know what they did to me. They put me in an arena for entertainment. They made me kill other prisoners. Then they'd whip me if the show was not entertaining enough or if it was to boring. We weren't promised freedom. Just being able to live. B-But how is that living?! I became a monster and then to rid myself of the feelings that overcame me. My father pushed me into my studies, into my lessons to be a lady. It was no better! I felt like I was still in chains. In a cage! Then when I ran away. When I met Fairy tail. I felt free, I felt happy! I hate myself! I'm a monster! I wanted to die! I wished I was never born! I tried to kill myself in those cages seven times. But they'd just beat me after turning off my collar! I was so glad to be free. That if fisher tiger said that I couldn't join just mark wise. I would of joined the crew! I'm so glad I have family now!" I yelled out sobbing even more. I felt Gildarts hug me tighter and I did the same to him. Then I saw Natsu join in, then Erza, then Gray and so on until the whole guild was in a group hug. And master went Titan sized and hugged us all together. I felt the feeling of family overwhelm me. I felt like I'd never need anything else. I closed my eyes and let more tears stream down my face, but not sad tears, happy tears. I'm happy I'd never lose these important people in my life. And with that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke the next day to find myself in the girls cabin of the Fairy Tail ship. I got up and went outside to see everyone being... Well being Fairy Tail. I noticed we were on our way home I could even see the Hargeon port in the distance. I smiled and I came out and begin to interact with everyone. I noticed that Erza seemed to hang around me a tiny bit more. I guess it was because we've both been in the whole slave situation. She Ben sat next to me and she talked about cakes with me. I liked this. My friends were as close as ever. I'm so glad. We got back to the guild, I found out while I was asleep the S-class exam continued. And Cana, Gray, and Natsu all became S-class mages. Cana told Gildarts about him being her father. And now he coddles her, but he also coddles me too. When I asked him why he said "I think of you as my daughter now. I hope you don't mind." I shed a few tears in happiness and hugged him saying of course I didn't.

Then finally we got to the port and we caught a train back to Magnolia, then we went to Fairy tail. We partied for hours. Then we all fell asleep in the guild the thing that woke us up was the sound of the mail man coming to the fairy tail guild dropping off the new destruction letters and a news paper. I grabbed the letters and news paper. I put the letters in masters office. He cried at the amount once again.

I laughed then I unfolded the news paper and read the title 'the execution of Portagus D. Ace at marine ford on the 5th of the September ' I gasped and dropped to my knees in shock, that was tomorrow. "H-How could this happen? Ace. No. No! NO!" I dropped the news paper and the I grasped my head and I began crying. most of the guild crowded around me asking what was wrong. But Gildarts pushed them apart and then he hugged me.

"Lucy, calm down. What's wrong?" He asked me in a soft voice.

"I-It's Ace. They're gonna execute him! I can't lose him Gildarts! Not him! I have to help him him! He's gonna die!" I cried out in despair. Gildarts opened the news paper and read it.

"This man is your friend?" Gildarts asked me.

"He's more than that Gildarts. I love him! I can't live with out him! I'd rather die saving him then let him die!" I exclaimed my tears overflowing even more. Gildarts rocked me back and forth slightly.

Then he said "Then we'll save him. If he's that important. Then we must."

All of fairy tail agreed and then I thought 'Don't worry Ace. I'm coming.'

We all raced back to the train station and bought train tickets. Then we got to Hargeon port and then we used the Fairy Tail ship to start sailing. I stayed on look out. As soon as I see that island i'm racing in. Then finally after sailing for almost 32 hours straight. Saw the island and yelled, "we're here! Juvia now! Before they see us!" She then put a bubble of water around the ship. It held out all of the water from flooding us. It's like her water lock, except it keeps the air in, not water. We then sailed in the water from Natsu using fire to propel us forward. Then I signalled for him to propel us up. He did and then we breached the surface and when we were on the surface Juvia released the bubble and I stood on the main head of the boat. Then we all jumped off and went forward fighting the first head of marines I looked around and then I heard an explosion I looked over and saw that it was magma against fire. That must be Ace and Akainu. I was about to run towards them when Gildarts grasped my arm.

"I'm coming with you. But you have to tell us what to do Lucy. Right now your the only local, we need you guidance." He said. I looked around and saw Jimbei.

"Fine Gildarts, Natsu, Erza, and Gray, you come with me. The rest of you go to that fishman over there, his name is Jimbei, he's a higher up in the sun pirates ranks. Tell him sent you. Ask him what to do and how to help also tell him your abilities. But do the short version you won't have much time. Juvia you need to water lock the people with powers other than us, but only the marines, help the pirates. That's their weakness. Go all of you!" Then they left disbanding destroying marines on the way, I then ran with my team plus Gildarts towards the fire and magma.

Then I called back "Hey Natsu can you eat magma too?"

"No sorry Luce. I can't." He replied apologetic.

"It's cool. Don't worry I'll just bring out Aquarius. Then we kept running but I squinted and I saw that Ace has just been knocked back by Akainu. And he then turned to Luffy. I pushed my magic into my feet and ran forward. I saw Ace do the same but he was closer I ran faster and faster. Then I was almost there I saw Akainu ready a magma fist. And Ace ran in front of Luffy but then I went in front Ace. "Celestial shield!" And then I sparkly orange shield came in front of me and held back Akainu's fist. Then Gildarts punched him away to the other side of the island. Turned to see Luffy grasping a piece of paper and Ace still waiting on the hit. "Looks like I got here just in time. Are you two ok?" I asked. Ace turned and Luffy lifted his head. When they saw me their eyes turned wide as saucers. I smiled at them then I kneeled down in front of them. "I'm so glad you guys are ok. Don't ever do that again! I was so worried!" I yelled as I hugged them and began to sob.

"Luce, while I know you need a reunion and it is in order. Right now is not the time." Natsu said punching another marine in the face. I pulled back and I whipped my tears.

"Your right Natsu. Open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I exclaimed pulling out Virgo's key.

Virgo appeared and said "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Every pirate that is alive create a hole under them and transport them to a nearby island. Make sure that Fairy Tail gets out too. And close the holes behind them so no one else can get through as well. I'll give you the signal." I told her.

"Does this include you Hime-sama?" She asked. I shook my head and she just nodded and then she drilled into. I have to make sure that they are distracted so they can't try and find them as soon as possible. I turned back to Ace and Luffy. And I kneeled down in front of them.

"I love you two so much. And I don't know if I'll survive this so just know that you need to live on both of you. Don't regret anything. And just know I'll meet you in the next life. Goodbye. Virgo now!" And then they dropped into the hole and they reached out to me. But then the hole closed. And I began to cry. "I'll miss you..." Then I stood up and turned to see everyone but me was gone then I called out. Then I felt Virgo return to me. Then I grasped my key chain with my zodiac on it. I pulled it out. "The zodiac I have contracts with I summon you to my aid! Please aid me in this fight!" And then my keys glowed and my magic circle spread out under me. Then my spirits appeared. I collapsed on my knees breathing heavily. But then I felt something go through my chest. I looked down to see a sword, I turned and saw Mihawk had stabbed me through my stomach. I coughed up blood as he pulled out, but then he was punched by Loke.

Loke then yelled "Lucy! Are you ok?! Why did you summon us all at once Lucy! You should of just gone with he rest of them! We'll take care of this for now! I'm overriding you for now! Virgo get her out of here as the leader of the zodiac, I have a right to order you. Do so now!"

"Yes big brother." And then I felt a hole appear under me then I felt a rushing feeling.

Then I saw alight ahead of me, and then I was launched out of that hole and then I landed on the ground hard. I coughed up blood even more, then if rolled over and looked around I saw everyone else was here too, but they were about 50 meters away. I felt myself becoming dizzy, but I ignored it and got up and began to move towards the rest of them. I held my chest. Then I got to them and I moved through the crowd to see Fairy Tail, and Ace, Luffy, and Whitebeard all in the middle. I moved a little further forward. I'd lost a lot of blood. I could feel my consciousness fading now. Then Natsu saw me and at first he grinned and yelled "Lucy!" And he came towards me walking but then I felt even more dizzy. I collapsed onto my knees, I felt my self be caught by Natsu. "Lucy?! What's wrong?! Luce?! Answer me!"

I grasped his fore arms. "Natsu take me to Ace and Luffy..." I begged..."

"wha- No! Luce your too injured to move!" He argued.

"I don't care Natsu! I need to be next to them right now!" I yelled at him defiantly.

"(sigh) Fine Luce..." And he walked me over to them, and then he put me down in front of them, I was now in Ace's arms.

"Hey you two. How've you been? I hope it's good. Well I don't think I'm gonna have long before they pull me away from you to heal me. But just so you know. If I don't get through this. I love you both with all my heart I want you to always remember that. You guys are my heart. So let me live on in you two if I do pass. But I need to know something. Was I a good girlfriend and friend, I think I was pretty crappy since I abandoned you. But no matter how old or how dead I am. I have and always will love you two with everything. I promise I'll never stop loving you. But if I pass I want you to move on. Don't linger on my death. You can cry about it. But don't grieve for me forever. I want you both to find new family. Just do me one favour don't forget me. Please I beg that of you at least. Ok Natsu, I'm done." Natsu pulled me away from them and placed me on a cabin on the island close by. Wendy immediately began special treatment. She continuously sweated and I could feel my consciousness fading. Then I heard Someone say, it's ok to fall asleep Lucy, it's apart of the magic process so you can recuperate. I listened to her and shut my eyes, I welcomed the darkness that followed...

I woke up. And looked around. I was in a shack. Them the events of before hit me. I sighed and then I sat up. I felt no pain in my stomach where my wound was at all. Wendy probably tired her self out again. I pulled off the covers and I noticed that I was only wearing my underwear, not even any bandages. I blushed slightly. I hoped no men were aloud to enter here while I was asleep. Then I noticed the white dress on the end of the bed. I put it on, and then I looked in the mirror leaning on the left wall and I gasped. The white dress was amazing. It was a white dress with straps that looked like satin and was about two inches. It was a cotton dress that went to just past my knees. And just under my bust was another ribbon around the dress. It was tied in a perfect bow in the back. The dress showed some cleavage but not enough to be provocative but enough to look cute, around the collar of the dress was frills, they were adorable. The skirt was flowing around my waist and legs, it also had embroider silver flowers around the bottom of it. Altogether I looked really pretty. I smiled at my reflection and then I noticed there was no shoes. I guess they forgot that huh? I just shook my head and then I took the brush on my bedside table and brushed through my hair. It was so long now. It reached the bottom of my back. I left it out deciding it looked better like that. Then finally I grasped the door knob and opened the door to outside. And I gasped at the sight. It was a massive field of flowers. They were all daisy's. I walked forward and then I kneeled down and I picked one. I put it behind my ear and then I got back up and I twirled around. Then I landed on the daisy's on my back. And they all flew up around me. I stared at the the beautiful blue sky. I saw the birds fly by over my head. I closed my eyes and grinned at the feeling of the sun on my face. Then I sat up and I looked around. Then in the distance to wards the north west of where I was standing was a cloud of smoke rising to the sky. I walked towards it and as I got closer I heard louder partying. Then when I was right in front of it. It was all the pirates I saved together. I saw Fairy Tail too. Then I spotted them both. They were drinking, like idiots with the Whitebeards main crew including the captain. I walked forward and then I stopped behind them. I noticed things became quite and people were staring.

"Whys everyone so quite all of a sudden?" Both Ace and Luffy asked at once.

"Sorry that's probably my fault." I said. They both tensed and then they turned. Then when they saw me, they both had tears in their eyes.

"LUCY!" They both called and they hugged me. I fell onto the ground. And then I looked up to see both of them crying with grins on their faces. I then began crying to with a grin just as large on my face.

"Lucy! I'm so glad your ok!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah Lucy we were so worried! Don't ever do that again you idiot!" Ace yelled at me.

"I'm sorry you two. I promise I won't do that ever again." I apologised.

"You better not! We love you to much to let you do something like that again anyway." Ace said. Then he pulled me into his lap. And put his face in my hair. "I thought I lost you. Please don't scare me like that again." I smiled and hugged his head to my neck. Then I turned and I kissed his cheeks just like I used too.

"I love you guys way to much. I swear you guys will be the death of me one of these days. I guess I gotta deal with it. Why did I have to be stuck with the most troublesome people as my friends and boyfriend." I said in a fake dejected tone."Maybe it's not worth it." I added with even more of a dejected tone.

"No Lucy! We're sorry! Don't give up on us please!" They yelled as they hugged my waist together.

I laughed "Don't worry you two. I was just kidding. I'd endure death before I gave up on you two. And even then I don't think I'd let go of my love for you two. I wouldn't of risked my life for you otherwise you dummies." I told them in a soft tone.

"We know Lucy. And even if that was true. We'd do everything in our power to get you back" Ace said. I smiled then behind them I saw Jimbei.

I gasped and then I took a step forward. "Jimbei... JIMBEI!" I yelled as I ran and hugged him and I began to sob. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "I want captain to be here. I miss boss! I miss him so much Jimbei! Why did he have to go and die! Why! I want him back I miss him so much!" I yelled through my sobs.

"I know Lucy. We all want him back. But we can survive without him. It's ok now. Anyway look at you! It been to many years, you've grown into a fine women. You've allied us and helped us survive for a long time. Your our informer, our negotiator and somehow you've been doing this since you were fourteen. Even though out of all of us you went through the worst of that. While some of us got whipped maybe once or twice a day, you always got over six new scars everyday. And twenty new bruises and yet you were the only one who refused to give in. Your so strong Lucy. Back then you were our hope, the person we looked up too. You never have in and yet you were even forced to kill your own friends. We all thought you'd be happy to even be alive but you always told us that wasn't living. Without a lot more of us would have given up hope you know. Your as bright as the sun went you want to be. Your just like the boss. No matter how down we were. One smile from him could brighten us right up and give us new courage. Your the same Lucy." He comforted me.

"Jimbei, your to kind you know I could never compare to boss." I said

"Well now that boss is gone. You think you could be the sun we need for us Sun pirates to survive like before?" He asked.

"I'll have to think about it. I have a lot of things to do first." I told him.

"That's ok. I can wait." And then he put me back on the ground.

Then I turned around when suddenly I was hugged. I looked up and saw someone. "Hancock?" I asked.

"Lucy, I was so worried. Don't do that again. I get you wanted to protect everyone. You always do. But please next time, it's o to ask for help you know." She said and then she bonked me on the head after letting go of me. But it didn't hurt so I just smiled at the tall women who was one of my best friends back at the slave house.

"I missed you. It's been to long. I'm glad now that I've seen you again." I said.

"(sigh) I missed you too. You are my best friend after all." She said. Then we both smiled at each I turned and saw Whitebeard. I walked towards him. "Hello Whitebeard. I'd like to thank you for taking care of Ace. I hope he wasn't to troublesome for you. I bet he was just a brat though. But please I beg of you to take care of him as long as you can. He's very important to me." I said and I bowed as I begged for him to take care of Ace.

"KAKAKAKAKA, don't worry about Ace, I was already planning on taking care of him. He is my son after all." He said.

"Thank you sir." And with that I turned back around. Then I walked over towards Ace and Luffy.

"I didn't know you knew Jimbei and Hancock. And what was Jimbei talking about." Luffy asked me.

I sighed. "Well you see Luffy, I'm apart of the sun pirates and I've created alliances for them, I've negotiated for them, I've given them info on everything they need to know about enemy's. And well you see on the boat ride home. The boat was hijacked by slave traders. I was bought by the celestial dragon. I was there for a year going through hell. But then fisher Tiger saved me and many others. Including Hancock and Jimbei. I wanted my mark gone but I could not stay with his crew as I wanted to go home. He understood but made me the 'informer' I'd call him and help him with enemy weaknesses by using my social status to find out anything I could. That was my job and I did a good job of it. And then about a year ago I found out Fisher Tiger died. But I continued to be the 'informer' for them. That's what I have done until then to do with these continents. But over in fiore. I ran away from my father and I joined Fairy Tail. They're my family now. Right guys!" I yelled.

"Yeah Luce! We'll always be your family. Your nickname is 'The Light of Fairy Tail' for a reason you know!" Natsu yelled back the other yelled with them. Then I was swiped off my feet. I looked up and saw Gildarts. Then he began coddling me.

"My daughters so cute! Daddy loves you!" He said with his eyes in hearts and everything.

I blushed, "Shut up! It's embarrassing! And let me go!" I yelled at him.

"Lucy! We should go on a mission together! Just you and me! It'd be so fun!" He said completely ignoring my arguing. Suddenly I was yanked from his arms.

"You can't Gildarts! Luce is my partner. She can only go on missions with me and team Natsu, or just me!" He yelled.

"I'm not a possession you know!" And I jumped out of Natsu's arms. "Lucy kick!" And then they both went flying to the other side of the clearing.

"Lushy, is mean and fat!" Happy said as he flew by. I jumped up and grabbed him and I began pulling at the damned cats cheeks.

"What was that? Huh?!" I said copying Aquarius's face when she's angry. Then I threw him in the same defection as his damned partner. I heard Mira say 'ara, ara. Things certainly are lively to day.' Like usual. Then I just puffed out a breath. "Unfortunately my guild is filled with the same kind of fools as you guys. They're just impossible. I wonder how I survive their idiomaticness. Well whatever. Let's party!" I said pumping my fists into the air.

Then suddenly I heard Wakoba say "Oi Lucy why don't you sing for us don't think we've forgotten your awesome voice from the festival." The rest of the guild began shouting my name in cheers so I walked into the middle of the of the camp in front of the massive fire.

Then I called "lyra! I summon thee!" And then she appeared. And asked what I wanted her to play. "Could you give the background music to Hit the lights by Selena Gomez?"

"Of course! And then she suddenly disappeared and reappeared with a DJ set instead then she got ready to play the music.

Then she counted down and I watched and then as she hit zero, I began...

I finished the song and I heard an applause. Then I rushed over to Levy and Mira. I told them the song I wanted them to sing with me the said yes and then we changed quickly into the outfits we wanted. I was now wearing a short ruffled black skirt and a bright orange tank top. I wore a black chocker and black bracelets. I also put on my black flats. I then added a skull charm to my chocker. And then I noticed we were pretty all in the same thing except levy was wearing a dark blue tank top and a charm of a pen. And with Mira it was a pink tank top and a mini music note. I smiled and then we both walked out to the crowd then we began with Lyra ready...

(A/N: **Lucy singing**: All of them singing:) Chandelier)

We finished the song and we heard catcalls and cheering. I ran over to Ace and Luffy. "What'd you think?" I asked still breathing hard.

"You were amazing." The both said spontaneously. I giggled and sat between them. But then I had a sneaky idea. I grabbed Aces face and kissed him hard. Then I collapsed onto the ground. "It's been way to long since I last kissed you. I missed it you know. Ahhh. Now I'm craving it again. But I guess that's too much right. Don't want to push it." I said.

"Craving it huh?" I heard Ace say.

Then I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes. To see Ace kissing me. Then I felt his tongue come out and touch my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and I let him dominate my mouth, he liked everything continuously being the dominant one. He rimed my mouth in a way that made he feel helpless yet passionate. I didn't even dare to try and play with his tongue in fear of reigning the feeling. Then we broke apart and Ace pulled back so I could catch my breath. Then I was once again bombarded by Aces lips. Finally we broke apart and then I stopped him for coming in for another. "Ace. We're right out in the open people are watching. If you want to continue this let take it back to the shack I was resting in before. But not here ok?" I said blushing.

He smirked and then Ace picked me up and he held me bridal style and they walked with me in his arms. Then we reached the Shack and he opened the door. And then Ace put me on the bed and then he leaned over me and then he began kissing me again. This time I did fight back letting my tongue battle against his for dominance. I felt his tongue relax and let me explore his mouth he tasted and smelled of cinnamon. It was intoxicating there was also the smell of smoke, and something else that was purely Ace. I licked the insides of his teeth and as we were breaking apart I grasped his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged slightly before letting go. He was breathing hard and even had a slight blush on his face. I giggled but then Ace dominated my mouth. But still letting me be his equal and as he explored my mouth I explored his. But then I took the initiative and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I began becoming more aggressive with my tongue licking everything. I felt him submit too and then I freely explored his mouth. Then as I pulled away. Instead I sucked on his bottom lip slightly. Then let it go with a cute pop. And then I looked up at him, he looked flustered. Now I knew why Ace loved to be the dominate one all the time. It felt good to be boss every now and then. But then Ace seemed to get his vigour back and he leaned down to different sides of my neck they began to lick, bite, and suck everywhere. Then Ace reached behind me and grasped the zipper to my dress then he looked me in the eyes as if asking for permission. I nodded and then he unzipped the dress and undressed me. I was now only left I. My underwear. Then I felt Ace grope my clothed breast. I cried out with a moan. Then I felt Ace kiss the tops of my mounds while still groping it. I kept moaning in pleasure from the feeling him. Then I felt him pull away and then I saw the look in their eyes. It was completely predatory, and full lust. With that I saw Ace's finger catch fire and then he burned away my bra. I was about to argue about it but then I was kissed by Ace. And this time he wasn't playing around. He took complete control of the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, it felt amazing to be dominated like this. Then I felt Ace break away but then I noticed Ace was also looking at my breasts. I began to move my hands to cover them but Ace grabbed hold of them and pinned them by the sides of my head. Then he said "Don't your beautiful. You have no reason to be self conscious." I blushed at his words and relaxed my wrists. Then Ace looked at me and I saw a look go through his eyes then he turned back to me smirking. Then before I knew it. He leaned down and began to suck on the nipples of my boobs. I screamed out in pleasure. He began to comment on how my moans make him so hard and horny it makes him. I think I turned as red as a tomato as he said that. So then I stopped making noises. Instead I clenched my hands, rubbed my legs together, and bit my lip. He noticed this and then I felt him suck harder and they even began kneading my boobs as well and I couldn't help it. I moaned his name. I felt them smirk against me and then they kept going. He finally they stopped and I winced at the loss. He chuckled at me and then finally He propped me up and then Ace came close sitting up in front of me. And he hugged me around my waist. Then I saw Ace look in my eyes with the same permission and then he tugged slightly at my panties. I blushed but I nodded. He smiled and commented saying "Don't worry well be gentle." And then he burned away my panties as well. Then he removed his pants his hat, and boots somehow disappeared before hand. Then he was kneeling in front of me in all his glory. I gasped. He was so big. I looked back up at his face and asked if it was even gonna fit? He chuckled and just said "Don't worry it'll fit." and then I felt him bring it close to my pussy on which I now found was very wet. He slid his member against my pussy and I moaned at the pleasure. He was letting my juices go all over his dick. Then he positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me and then he kissed me and while he was kissing me he slammed in. Taking my virginity, and breaking my hymen. I screamed in pain, I felt tears go down my cheeks. But Ace broke away from my lips and wiped them away. "Tell me when your ready okay?" I slightly nodded in a answer to Aces question. Then we both stayed still. Then I felt the pain turn into pleasure and then I wiggled my hips slightly and Ace took that as the ok to move. He started slow at first and it drove me crazy. Then he began to go faster but not to fast. Then I felt Ace began to kneed my breasts and reach down with one hand and play with my clit. I screamed out. I was gonna cum. I could feel it. Then I screamed it out and Ace answered "Don't worry I don't think I'm gonna hold out for much longer either." Then I felt it. It was like a dam breaking and I came my eyes rolled back into my head and then when I came down from my high I felt Ace pounding even harder into me. I moaned at the feeling. Every time Ace pushed in he hit my womb making me go crazy. Then I felt Luffy spray into my ass and we both moaned at the feeling. Then I felt Ace take three more pumps and then him sheathe himself in me as deep as he could and then spray into my core. I screamed at the feeling of his semen filling me up. Then I collapsed on top of him and he held himself and I up. He pulled out then I closed my eyes about to collapse. But then I felt something. I looked down to see Ace about to enter my pussy again. I turned to see Ace about to enter from behind. Then he entered. I screamed in pleasure then he pumped in and out of me. Then he came again and so did I. Then he pulled out and then he moved on top of me. He entered me again and made me cum twice. Then we came together on my third. Then Ace moved away and put me on top. He entered he made me come twice us sharing the second time. Then finally he pulled out and lied down to my right and Ace was already on my left. I was breathing heavily. I felt Ace move hair out of my face I turned my face towards him and he kissed me in a soft kind loving kiss. Then Ace pulled the blankets over us and he hugged my left side, I smiled as I fell into a happy sleep.

I woke the next mourning and I looked to my side to see Ace still hugging me. God I loved him more than anything. Then I decided I'd marry them both as soon as possible. But right now I needed to figure things out. Luffy was gonna head to the new world soon. I knew his crew wasn't ready for it. I looked to Ace. He wasn't ready to go there again either. Not without training, both of them needed training. And so did I. I've got it now. We'll get married train and then we'll see each other in the new world. I grinned at my idea. It's gonna be hard core training but I won't be able to focus with these two on my back so we'd have to train alone. They'd have to as well, then in 2 years we'd all make a come back and reck havoc. That was our way of doing things. Let's do it again shall we. We'll be apart then come back and look at marine ford. I'd say that's a pretty big comeback. I got up and I summoned Virgo and asked for some clothes. She nodded, disappeared, re-appeared, handed me the clothes, and then she left. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I was wearing black jeans and a yellow tank top showing off my stomach. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail but left my bangs to frame my face. I looked good. I turned and woke up the boys. They got dressed and then we walked back to where he was. I discussed my plan with him, except the marriage. I wanted that to be a surprise. And after a bit of arguing, he agreed on the plan. Then we arrived at the camp sight and then I saw Natsu come up to me. Then he took a sniff and said "Lucy. I know you wanted to be with these him, but you've been together less then two days and you've already fucked him. You do know I now owe Cana like 50,000 jewels right."

"Well you shouldn't of bet on me anyway! Stupid pervs all of you! All of you!" And I turned away and began to sulk towards a random corner. Muttering meanies over and over again. They just laughed at me and I sweet dropped. That was my guild I guess. Then we all partied until dawn where I fell asleep in Aces arms.

Then next day I woke to see everyone still asleep even though it was already 2 in the afternoon. Then I went further into the woods and there I summoned Virgo. "Virgo you gotta help me. I wanna propose to Ace. I don't know which or what kind of rings to get them."

"Virgo can bring you catalog from the spirit world. Then you can give Virgo money and she will buy it for you." She said her usual unemotional self. Then I hugged her yelling 'thank you!' over and over again. Then when I let go she disappeared and then within a few seconds she came back and then she handed me the catalog. I looked through it and when I was at the second was page. I was about to pull my hair out. These were good but none were the right ones. Finally I turned to the last page and then I saw it. It was a normal gold band that was about three quarters of a centimetre thick. It had a special thing where you could I grave whatever design you wanted on the front and writing on the inside of it. I loved it. I bought one and got an in graving of a little flame on it. Then on the inside I got 'Ace you are my light'. Virgo left and said she'd bring it too me in an hour. I nodded and then she left.

I went back to the camp sight to see everyone awake. I must have been gone longer then I thought. I saw Ace and Luffy they looked worried and they were asking if anyone had seen me. Their so cute I called out and came out of the clearing. They turned to me and they were in front of me before I could even say 'mourning.' They just stared me down with stern eyes. I sweet dropped under their stares. "Where were you?" They both asked spontaneously.

"I had to sort something out with one of my spirits." I told them.

"Why didn't you wake me up first?" Ace asked.

"Because you looked so cute asleep." I said. He blushed and then he sighed but pulled me in a hug and began saying stuff like 'well if that's the reason I guess it's ok.' I just giggled at his comments. Then I pulled away. Then I began to eat breakfast/lunch cause it was like two thirty in the afternoon. Then after I finished I went over to Fairy Tail that as soon as we got back I was going to train 2 years alone. They weren't happy but they agreed to it. I thanked them. Then I felt Virgo's key exert power. So I went it to the woods for a few minutes saying I wanted to walk around alone. Then I left and once I got far enough into the forest. I summoned Virgo.

"Yes Hime-sama." The she handed me a box and she went back. I opened the box to find the ring I wanted to the exact way I wanted it. I ran back to the campsite after fixing my hair of course. Then I walked up to Ace.

"Hey Ace. I have a really important question to ask you." I said.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Will you marry me?" I asked while pulling out the ring and presenting it to him.

He looked shocked and then he said "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Because was gonna propose to you." And then he pulled out a box to reveal a beautiful ring that was gold and the ring's main part was plated gold. And then in the middle was a jewel that seemed to shine all the colours ever. I gasped and I took my ring out of his hands and he took the ring out of my hands. Then they put the rings on and I put on mine.

Then I said "We'll have to get married immediately."

"I know." He said and grinned then he kissed my cheeks.

Then I went over to the Fairy Tail girls and I said "You guys are helping me plan this." They all cheered and we began planning over towards my cabin because we didn't want anybody to hear us it was gonna be a surprise all of it.

Time skip: Three days later.

Everything was planned and the wedding was about to begin. Wendy was my flower girl, Hancock my maid of honer, and my other bridesmaids were Mira, Cana, Levy, and Erza. Luffy and Ace shared bachelors and best man. The best man was Jimbei, then the bachelors were Marco, Natsu, Gray, and Jozu. We had convinced Whitebeard to be the one to marry us, and master was walking me down the aisle. I had Lyra play music with the other musicians with us. The main colours were red and white. My dress was beautiful too. It was a strapless corset top dress that at the top of the dress it was white the towards my waist it had already faded to a light pink. Then then as it goes down it and eventually at the bottom it was scarlet. It had a puffy skirt with a lot of layers. It was sort of like the dresses back at my old house with my dad. It had frills and it had embroider designs all over the corset top of it the designs were just swirls of a thin white fabric going over the colour but you could still se the colour fade design of it. I had a necklace that was a bunch of large red beads. It matched Aces necklace too. I had a red sash around my waist too. It was supposed to match the ribbon on Luffy's hat. They both gave them to me saying they thought that it would be nice to have something to match.I wore a pair of red pumps, and a pair of ruby red earrings that had a smallish sized ruby about the size of my last heart earrings, then they connected by a small amount of silver chin and it lead to a ruby red teardrop shaped ruby. My hair was left out except for two strips of my hair braided to the back of my head. Then another strip from the back was added and it was another plat stretching to the bottom of my hair which reached just to my but. I also had a white faded to red in the centre fake rose accessory. I also had on a pair of wrist lengths silk white gloves. I looked perfect for today, it was the best I could ever dream of. But i'm still nervous, I mean what if strip or something?! I pushed those thoughts away I need to get out there now the music is playing and Master is becoming me over I lifted my dress and ran over then I grabbed my flowers and I began to walk the aisle with the grace I knew had been pounded into me with my lessons. Finally I caught sight of them and they looked like the most perfect grooms a girl could ever want. They were in black suits with a red undershirt and a black tie. Luffy wore his hat even though it looked silly and Ace was wearing the red bead necklace. They were both smiling at me. I smiled back and then I stopped in front of them both and people sat down as the music stopped and then Whitebeard began we all said our vowels.

Then he said "Portagus D. Ace do you take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Ace said with a kind smile.

Then Whitebeard looked at me, "Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Portagus D. Ace as you lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."I said with a large smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said and then I kissed Ace, then the ring boy, who was Romeo, came up and handed us out rings. We decided to change the ceremony this way it made things easier. I put on Ace's ring and then he put on mine and then I jumped into his arms and he hugged me. Then he kissed me on both cheeks, I laughed and then I kissed Ace's freckled cheeks. Then we walked down the aisle once more and everyone followed us to an area that we could party and dance in. There were lanterns everywhere lighting the area. And I danced with him. Then we retired from the party and went to the shack on which the girls had decorated with red and white sheets and rose petals of both colours as well there were candles illuminating the room as well. Felt embarrassed slightly, this was very romantic and the set up was sex waiting to happen literally. I felt two pairs of arms incircle around my waist. I gulped knowing that there was absolutely no way out now I felt him begin to untie my corset and they shut the door as well. Finally my dress was undone and we were now closer to the bed. We'd abandoned our shoes at the door. Then I felt my dress drop and since the dress was strapless and had padding I wore no bra. I saw him lick his lips and then he pushed me down on the bed gently and then he attacked my breasts. Sucking on the nipples of both of them and all I could do is wither on the bed then I felt my panties burned away. Then he both left my breasts and he bended my legs and spread them. He stared licking their lips once more and he dived in licking my vagina up and down. I screamed in pleasure and I moaned his name and then I felt him enter his fingers and I cried out. They felt so god and then I came. I screamed in ecstasy. Then he came back up and I saw them going to rub himself off. I watched and it was so sexy.

Then when he was done he turned to me and he positioned himself at my entrance and he pounded in. Whispering all kind of stuff he was gonna do to me. I whimpered at one of them and he chuckled. "That one it is." He snickered and I whimpered again. Then he began to pound into me and then I came again and again. Then suddenly pulled out and waited for his dick to lose a bit of pressure then he pounded me again. He continued this over and over again until I had come 13 times. He didn't come in me once. Then I collapsed on him completely out of it. Then he entered me again and I screamed at the feeling. Then he came inside me and and I couldn't cum back because I was all out. He kept on pounding into me. He came so many times I lost count. And then finally he said "Last one." And then he pounded hard and he got his hand to rub my clit while he attacked my boobs. I moaned and screamed. I was so high in pleasure that I couldn't even make out his name. Then I felt it. I came and he came too. Inside me I felt so full. I was so tired I felt him moving and I felt him shuffling around. Finally I gained back my strength and I opened my eyes just in time to see Ace enter me again. I screamed and he grunted. He didn't pound into me though he came in and out nice and slow. Torturing me with the feeling. But then he began to flick my hard clit. And I swear I never screamed as loud. He smirked and kept doing what he was doing and I came for him. Then he began to pound and he came in me and I came for him again another three times he came three of me as well. Then he pulled out and then I was lifted and I was pulled. I was now on my hands and knees and then I felt Ace slam into me from behind reaching down he began flicking my clit again. I screamed and I came twice and he came once. He then pulled out of my hot wet pussy and then he slammed into my tight ass which hadn't been touched tonight so far. I screamed and moaned, it felt so good. Then I came and the position changed again. This time I was on top of him straddling him and then he began pushing me up and down, along the length of his cock. I came again and so did he. Then he pulled out and and he took over and entered me from behind again. We tried many more positions that night and god I don't think I'd be able to walk straight for a month. But god it felt good.

Th next mourning and I found my self on the far left of the bed. Aces arms wrapped around me. I smiled at his sleeping face. He was just so cute. I giggled silently and I began to move myself to get out of his hold. I felt as light ache between my thighs. It didn't hurt anywhere as much as I thought it would. I got in a sitting position on the side of the bed. I'd go make my man breakfast. I hopped up and stood on my feet. And I screamed and hit the ground. The impact hurting even more. "Lucy! Lucy? What's wrong?" I heard Aces voice. I looked up to see Ace leaning over the bedside looking at me. I knew if I told him it was because I can't walk because of last night he'd feel guilty.

"I fell out of bed and I landed badly on my wrist and ankle. They both really hurt. I might of twisted them." I told him with a fake sheepish grin.

"Your lying Lucy. I can tell. So what's really wrong?" Ace asked.

"(Sigh) I can't walk. Last night was to much strain on me. I screamed because as soon as I got on my feet my legs collapsed and I began to ache between my thighs I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to feel guilty for hurting me." I confessed and I looked up to see his face riddled with worry. I turned away. "I'll be fine. I just need to get back up." I said then I leaned on the bed and I got up. I felt searing pain through my legs but I ignored it. "I'll make you breakfast." I said. I turned away and I grabbed my dressing gown off a chair and I wrapped it around myself. I kept my head facing away from them scared he'll see the tears in my eyes from the pain. I began to walk. I got through three steps but then I my legs collapsed again and I winced at the impact. Instantly I was picked up. I looked up to see Ace holding me.

"You need warm bath. I'll take care of our breakfast, and I'll run your bath. Just sit tight." He said then he began walking to the bathroom. He set me down on the top of the toilet seat. Then he turned to the bath and he began to turn on the water. He felt the heat and then once the bath was filled he turned off the water and he turned to me and lifted me up. He then slowly took off my dressing gown and he then placed me in the warm water. I sighed at the nice feeling. Then I heard Ace moving around the bath room. I opened my eyes to see Ace climbing into the tub behind me. I blushed slightly but I looked at him and he looked back. "I'll help you wash up." Then he grabbed a jug of water and poured it over my head completely wetting it. He then pulled all of my hair out of my face and I heard him opening my shampoo. Then his calloused hands began to work it through my hair. Then he washed it out with the jug. Then he pulled my hair back again and he put conditioner in my hair. His hands worked that through my hair as well running his fingers through my strands of hair and it was very soothing. I leaned backwards against his chest. Then he stopped working my hair and then he used the soap and he began to put soap on my body rubbing it through all the places he could reach. Except my boobs. He let me do that because he didn't want to get horny by accident. I smiled at him and I lathered the soap against my breasts and began so push it around. Then I finished and looked back at him to see him blushing slightly. I giggled at that. Then he poured the jug over my head and he washed out the conditioner and the soap of my body. When he was finished he asked me "how do you feel now. Are you still hurting. I can give you a massage to your thighs if that's what you'd want?" I nodded.

Then he reached around me and began to slightly massage my inner thighs. I sighed at the blissful feeling and I began to lean against his chest. I felt him burry his head in my hair at the top of my head. I lifted my arm and I pulled his face to mine. And I kissed him. He kissed me back. It was chaste kiss but it felt so romantic. I pulled away and went back to leaning against him. Finally I stopped his hands and said "I feel so much better, thank you Ace." Then I turned towards him. "Now it your turn and I poured the water jug over his head. His hair completely covered his face. It was quite a funny sight. I giggled but then I took a deep breath and I began to shampoo and condition his hair. I washed his body too. Then I poured the jug over his head and washed out the rest of conditioner out of his hair and soap off his body. Then we were finished but I just stayed in his arms. This was what I've always wanted. Love.

We both headed back to the camp hand in hand. Me leaning on him slightly under his orders of not wanting to strain me. Even though I told him it barely even hurts anymore. We arrived at the camp site and we both went over to where Luffy was talking to Jimbei. "Hey Luffy." I said.

He turned, "Lucy! Ace! It's good to see you two up! It's already mid day!" He exclaimed. I smiled at him.

"Sorry Luffy. We just wanted to get in some extra sleep." I said. Then I took a sip of a drink of water.

"Why? Because you guys were up all night having sex?" Luffy asked and I spit out all my drink.

"Luffy! Wha- you shouldn't be talking about that stuff! Your too young!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Hey your the same age as me! Why do you get to know about it huh?!" Luffy yelled at me.

"Girls mature faster than men stupid!" I yelled back.

"Who says?!" He asked.

"Scientists! It's been proven!" I yelled back.

""Whatever! Boys are still better than girls." He stated.

"No their not! You know what?! The scientists were wrong! It isn't that we mature faster! It's that boys go backwards!" I yelled in his face.

"Oh yeah?!" He asked moving closer to my face

"Yeah!" I replied in confidence. Suddenly he jumped on me and we began beating each other up. But not seriously. If I had to compare it. It was more like a Natsu and Gray fight. Finally we both punched each other in the face and fell backwards on the ground. Then I propped myself up. Breathing heavily. I saw Ace watching us laughing. "Oi! Ace! Mind helping your wife get up please?!" I yelled at him. He was knocked out of his laughing fit and quickly ran to me helping me up mumbling an apology. I just looked away still kinda angry at him. I sighed and then I moved away from him. I saw him go sulk in front of a tree from the corner of my eye. I giggled slightly. But then I turned back to my destination. In front of me was master. "Master I need to tell you something."

"What is it child" he answered my inquiry.

"Well you see. After my training, I'm gonna go back to being a pirate. I've decided to sail the seas with Jimbei's crew. Actually namely Jimbei himself. So that means I won't be apart of Fairy Tail anymore, otherwise this government will hunt you for letting me be your nakama. It's just like Jellal. Sure on the war of the best I got you all to cover your symbols but I doubt i'll be able to hide mine all the time when I'm on the seas so I need you to remove it for you guys safety. I'll stay in contact and i'll still be your nakama. But right now I need this done. I must be able to be free when I go back to pirating. Otherwise. If the government catches me they could kill me and search me. Find the mark and then they'd kill you too. Do you understand? It is too dangerous to have a mark. But I'll always be apart of Fairy Tail. Please master. I need you to do this." I explained to him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Give me your hand child." He said. I put my stamped hand in front of him and he took it and put his right hand over it and he said some words in a foreign language. Then I felt something go through me. Like a small shock from loose wire. And when he let to of my hand and removed his from atop of mine. It showed a bare hand. I gasped. God, it was so weird seeing it bare. I felt tears come to my eyes too. But I wiped them away and I hugged master telling him thank you. Then I went around to the rest of the guild telling them what I'd done and that this was goodbye. I left team Natsu for last. I began to move over to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Lucy! Come here!" They all said spontaneously. I sat down between Natsu and Gray. They both hugged me. I laughed. Then Happy settled in my lap and I smiled at him softly.

"Guys I need to tell you something." I said in a serious tone. They all looked at me. "I'm leaving-no I've left Fairy Tail" I said showing them my bare hand. I saw their eyes widen.

"Lucy... Why?" Gray asked me.

"Because after I've finished training. I'm gonna go back to being a full time pirate. And if there was a chance that a marine saw the mark on my hand they'd kill you all for being affiliated with a criminal. So for your safety. I had to leave. But I want to tell you I'll always be your family. Your nakama. I'll always be there for you. And I'll stay in contact too. But there just won't be a title on our friendship. Except that. We'll always be friends." I told them with a sad smile. Happy, Gray and Erza hugged me. But Natsu just looked away. I moved away from the others and I sat down next to him and I nudged his side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you. First Igneel, then Lissana, and now you. I can't do it Luce. I'll miss you too much." He said his head facing the ground. I quickly jumped into his arms.

"No Natsu. That's not true. I'll always be your best friend! I swear I will be! I just won't be around that much!" I said.

"Igneel is still my dad. I never saw him again. He abandoned me Luce. Now your doing the same thing." He said.

"No. It's different Natsu. I will never leave you behind. Even if I'm on the other side of the world I'll always be with you. I swear I will. Just like you'll always be with me. We will never really be apart." I said as I leaned on his shoulder wrapping my arms around him. Felt his arms go around me and he hugged me back.

"Promise you'll lacrima vision me at least once every second day and transponder me every other day." He asked me.

"I'll contact you whenever I can. I promise." I told him. His arms tightened around me but then he let met go.

"Best friends right?" He asked.

"Forever, and ever, and ever." I answered him. Then we both grinned at each other. "But I'll visit you guys after my training. How's that?" I asked.

"Perfect." He said then we hugged again and we ate lunch together. Then I got up and bid him goodbye them I walked up to Jimbei and I tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and looked at me confusion.

"I've decided to come back to the crew and be a full timer. I guess I can become you guys light if you let me." I said grinning. Suddenly I was pulled to his chest by his arms.

"Yes! Finally! Of course you can be our light! You already are!" He said hugging me tightly. I laughed. And I hugged him back, well as much I could with his large stature.

Then he let me go and I added "And every time you go to see Whitebeards crew I come with you. You know that right?"

"Of course!" He said then I smiled and I moved away.

I moved over to Ace. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied back. I sat down beside him.

"So thing is. I'm leaving soon. I need to start training you know." I said" he looked shocked at first but then he sighed and wore a defeated smile.

"I see. I'm gonna miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you two." I replied. Then he leaned in and I moved towards him and we kissed it was very passionate and when we pulled apart we smile sat each other.

"And then he said "For now. Stay in my arms?" He opened his arms for me. And I instantly settled in them in answer to his question. I knew this is how it's supposed to be. We'll take on the world together me and him...


End file.
